


forever is a long time

by moon_hoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mentions of Rape/Sexual Abuse, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hoshi/pseuds/moon_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in a time where hybrids must be owned- they are not believed to be human, so they aren't treated as such by the government. all hybrids are micro chipped- the chip has both the owner's information as well as the hybrid's.</p>
<p>unedited</p>
<p>lowercase intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; I used a specific body shape and race and all to fit with the norms of this society, so just name the character ((OC)) anything because I honestly didn’t want to come up with a name. I put all the physical features and characteristics in already, I just wanted to write this in second person.
> 
> aka I'm lazy
> 
> word count; 4700
> 
> head the warnings

“Jihoon!” ____ called out in a partial whisper. Jihoon was your roommate and adviser. Being only fifteen, it wouldn’t be acceptable for you to live alone. 

Your parents had died in one of the sweeps, and though you still weren’t completely sure what happened during the sweeps, but you knew it could kill not only the hybrids they were trying to eradicate.

Limping through the dark of the night, you continued to call for Jihoon. You and him had been part of an operation of sorts- looking for hybrids. Not to destroy them- hell no- you were helping them as much as you could. People would file reports of stolen hybrids, and it was your’s and Jihoon’s job to infiltrate the homes of people who took said hybrid and get them back to their owner. 

During tonight’s mission, you and Jihoon hadn’t been so lucky. The person-one of the sweepers- had already turned the hybrid into the ‘reduction facility.’ Nonetheless, the person was trying to get rid of the two of you. It makes sense since the two of you had broken into his house, but he ended up stabbing you as you were scrambling from his home, trying to run after Jihoon. He was probably looking for you as well, and though he was older than you, you didn’t want to leave him. If he couldn’t find you, you would be able to find your way back to the quite large apartment the two of you share. Money was one of the perks of this job.

Blotching some of the blood from the wound in your forearm onto your shirt, you winced, but made your way down the eerily silent alley. Your steps scraped against the asphalt as you walked along cautiously, deciding you should just go back to your home. That was, until a very distinct whining caught your attention. 

Slowing your pace, you turn to the left, looking upon a dead end made by a very tall chain link fence. As you treaded lightly down the alley way, the whining noise got a bit more audible. Finally, you came across a big lump under a fleece, flannel pattern. 

“Hello?” Your voice wavered slightly. The lump instantly stilled, hoping you didn’t notice its existence anymore and would leave it be. 

Nonetheless, you inch closer, putting your hand gently onto the figure, which makes it stiffen under your touch. 

“Umm,” you hum gently, thinking, “are you alright?” You ask in a calmer, more steady voice. As you receive no answer, you gently pull the blanket up, revealing a boy curled up in the fetal position. 

“Oh my gosh,” you gasp, and the boy pulls the blanket back over his head and lets out an unintended sob. The first thing you noticed was the beautiful, silvery white, pointy ears hanging low, sticking out through the dark brown hair on his head. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” you whisper, trying to pull the blanket off again, but wincing at the sudden pain that shoots like a shock through your arm. 

“Please, please come with me, I can help you,” you tried to convince him, though to no avail, as he rushed to sit up and pushed himself farther into the corner of fence and brick. As the blanket fell from his body, you realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt- or pants- just plain blue boxers. 

“I’m really not going to hurt you- I promise. Just please come with me,” you sound like you’re begging almost, way more desperate sounding than usual.

He continues to cower, obviously still scared. Thinking of how you could bribe him, you sat there for a minute, deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea sparked in your mind. 

Reaching into your hoodie’s pocket, you pull out a butter biscuit, the good ones you get around holidays. Slowly, but surely, you offer the cracker to him. Hesitantly, he takes it, and nods as thanks. Cautiously, you pick up the blanket, still warm from his body heat, and move in closer to him. Again, he stills, but you notice some tension release from his body as you drape the blanket around his shoulders. 

Warily, he gets up from the crouching position, now on all fours. Most hybrids walk on two feet, just like any other human, but you figure he’s the exception. 

“Will you please come with me? I can help you?” Those words earn you a low, sad whine as he sticks out one of his feet. Although when you first saw him, you noticed the multiple bruises, scars, and scrapes on his body, you had overlooked the bloody mess that was his foot. His entire foot was covered in blood, up to his ankle. 

Now this was a problem. He wasn’t big, no, not bigger than the average dog hybrid, it was that you were small. Being starved most of your life, you had grown accustomed to not eating much; pair that with all the missions you take on, and there you were, five feet tall and ninety five pounds. Sure, you had muscles, you had to to work this job, but not very much, a result of lack of protein.

“Ah, so you can’t walk,” you pause again to think, mostly waiting for an answer that doesn’t come, concluding this hybrid wasn’t the talkative type.

“There you are!” A quiet yell echoes through the alley. It obviously startles the hybrid, but you reassure him with a slight squeeze of your hand on his arm, trying to avoid any bruises. Whipping around, you see Jihoon and immediately press your fingers to your lips, signaling to quiet down. He gives you a confused look until you point at the hybrid, who was hidden from his view. His eyes widen in realization.

“This is my friend, Jihoon,” you tell the hybrid, who’s still tense on the ground, “he’s very smart. He’s studying to be a doctor, and we have a friend who could fix you right up.” You promise him with the brightest smile you could muster. 

“We can carry you back to our home. Do you want that? We can take away your pain,” Jihoon spoke calmly, as if he were talking to an injured puppy-which, in a sense, he was.

The hybrid nods slightly, looking at both of you with sad eyes. 

“Jihoon, his foot is very- he can’t use it,” you tell him, hoping that your very intelligent best friend will have a solution. Hybrids aren’t even supposed to be out at night, so it’d be an even harder task for the two of you to discreetly get an injured hybrid back to your apartment going unnoticed by the sweepers that were sometimes out at night, looking for stray hybrids to- eradicate.

“Take off your hoodie, ____,” Jihoon says to you, a certain spark in his eyes. 

“What? Are you- I’m not wearing an undershirt, but- okay, fine,” you slip out of the very oversized hoodie, revealing a simple black sports bra. You were still young, not fully developed yet, but nonetheless, not ‘blessed in the chest.’

“Now what?” You asked, handing your thick hoodie to Jihoon, and shivering at the wind that stung your skin.

“Hey, can you put this on,” Jihoon asked the shaking, cold hybrid boy.

He raised his arm before letting out a devastating- yet quiet- yelp at the pain of his bruised limb. 

“____, put this on him,” Jihoon directed you, still using his gentle voice.

“Sweetheart,” you called the boy, “I’m going to put this on you, okay? It won’t hurt you, I promise.” Starting slow, you slip the fabric over his head, helping his delicate yet muscular arms into the sleeves. His visible abs were a result of being skinny, though he did have quite a bit of muscle. 

“Now cover his head with the hood.” As per Jihoon’s instructions, you covered his head, completely covering his ears with the large hood. 

“Now to take care of the tail,” your best friend said, picking the fleece blanket off the ground. He stared at it for a minute before wrapping it around the hybrid’s bruised hips, making him emit a low cry. 

Jihoon leaned down to be face to face with the beautiful hybrid before speaking, “we’re going to pick you up and carry you to our apartment, okay? You can trust us.” The hybrid stayed still as you and Jihoon picked up his fragile, limp body.

The three stared walking in the direction of their car until a booming voice caught your attention. 

“Hey, stop!” A loud call made you halt immediately. A person, obviously a sweeper, ran up to the three of you.

“What is in that bundle?” The sweeper demands.

“We are sweepers, sir,” you hear Jihoon answer. The hybrid in the blanket almost lets out a howl before you slap a hand as gently as you can over his mouth. 

“Then where is your… equipment?” He asks, still suspicious.

“We had to chase this one, but I dropped my taser. Please, let us hurry back to the car so we can get it to the reduction center.” 

With that, the sweeper let’s the three of you go, reminding you to put on a shirt. 

Getting into Jihoon’s car, you let out all the tension in your body with a sigh. 

“Boy, it’s okay, we aren’t really sweepers. We just needed to get away from that guy back there,” Jihoon tries to reassure him, who hasn’t come near you since you sat in the car. You had sat in the back seat just to be near him, to comfort him. 

He eyes the two of you wearily, and just now do you realize how beautiful his eyes were, one a dark brown, maroonish colour,, the other a light, brownish green.

“Come here..?” You asked, outstretching your hand.  
。。。  
The hybrid had ended up falling asleep on your lap before you got to your apartment, so you and Jihoon hurried into your apartment with a quite cute, quite sleepy hybrid. 

Setting him gently on the couch and getting changed into one of Jihoon’s large t shirts, or as you liked to call them, your sleep shirts. After changing, you meet up with Jihoon, who’s pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.

“So… His foot is pretty messed up. Since Hansol comes over pretty much everyday anyways, should we just wait ‘til tomorrow?” You ask, looking to the elder for advice.

“I think that’d be best. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm him tonight,” he replies, looking still in thought. 

“Okay… What kind do you think he is? I haven’t seen these patterns before,” you sigh, sitting on the floor, leaning your back against the couch where another was resting. 

“The white is… unique. Maybe a fox of sorts- he seems a bit small for a wolf.” You give Jihoon a confused yet humoured look. 

“Small? He’s freaking huge!” 

“You’re just short,” Jihoon giggles before shoving a spoon of cereal into his mouth. 

“You’re short, too! What the heck, Ji,” you laugh too, stifling it as to not wake the boy on the couch.

“Tch,” he says, eating more cereal before finishing, “not as short as you.”

“Whatever. Can the stranger sleep in my room, pleeeaassee,” you smile, eyes almost, closing, forming crescents.

“Sure, I guess. But tomorrow morning, have Wonwoo come over to chip him. That is, unless he has an owner,” Jihoon signals you to get up and help him carry the hybrid to your room. A smile graced your lips- chipping the hybrid meant he would belong to you.  
。。。  
Morning comes in fractured sunlight through the plain, white curtains in your plain, white room, only being furnished with a desk, bed, and the window sill, decorated with small phalaenopsis orchids in whites and pinks, a small dracaena group, and a beautiful, cascading Japanese juniper. You’d always been one for some feng shui.

After rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you peek down at the mattress on your floor, occupied by a snoring figure, coffee brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, probably caused from sleeping in heavy hoodie, wrapped in a fleece blanket. The wrap you had wrapped around your stab wound with was stuck to the scabbed blood, making it a bitch to pull off. You tiptoe to the kitchen, plain and white like the rest of the apartment, the only colour coming from a spiral dracaena you had placed in the window sill above the sink- which also happened to be white.

As per usual, Jihoon had left early- five in the morning- for work. As per usual, you had woken up at 7.10. As per usual, Hansol texted you a ‘good morning, I’ll be over at eight.’ As per usual, you had a breakfast consisting of a piece of raisin bread, made ‘with love’ from Jihoon. But this morning wasn’t going to stay in the usual swing of the typical morning routine. 

‘Bring medical stuff, please. We found a hybrid last night, injured foot. Some cuts and bruises. Also, could you bring Wonwoo? To check for chips or to chip him. Thanks, Hansol <3’ Quickly, you sent the text, anticipating a reply. 

“Ooh, really! Sure, I’ll tell hyung to come over.” You thanked him. Hansol was eighteen, three years older than you and a year younger than Jihoon. Out of the group, you were the most distant with Wonwoo, who was a year older than Jihoon. It wasn’t that he was harsh or anything, he was simply quiet- almost as quiet and shy as you were. You were a very introverted person, but being around friends like Jihoon brought you out of your shell a bit. 

You walk back to your room with a bowl of oatmeal for the hybrid. If he was a fox, he would enjoy the berries you put on top. To your surprise, he was awake, sobbing into the thick material of the hoodie.

“Oh, gosh,” you suck in a sharp breath, worried by the sight in front of you, “sweetheart, what’s wrong?” You don’t completely expect an answer. Hybrids talk. Hybrids walk on two legs, But not this one, not yet, anyways.

To your surprise, he answers, his beautiful, gentle voice tearing through sobs, “I thought you left me.” Not only does it surprise you that he answered, but the content of his answer as well. 

‘Why would I matter to him?’ You think to yourself. He seemed untrusting of you last night, but he could’ve just been scared. 

“Why wouldn’t I come back? I want to help you,” you smile lightly, urging the tears to not spill from your eyes.

“Because everyone hates things like me.” He says, face blank, but eyes holstering a sad expression.

“Listen to me, hybrids are beautiful. They’re one of my favourite things in the world. So, no matter what anyone says, you matter. Until you multiply yourself times the speed of light squared, then you energy,” you try to joke with him. He reciprocates your laugh a confused look. 

“My former master taught me a lot , but I don’t understand what you’re saying,” he replies, looking sad still.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It was a joke, meant to be funny but… that’s okay,” you smile again, “I brought you breakfast.” At your words, his eyes lit up.

“For… me?” he asked, skeptically.

“Of course, you have to eat, you know?” You handed the bowl to him.

“Thank you so much,” he accepts the food graciously. Like most hybrids, he sat on all fours, similar to how you did when Jihoon would make fun of you for looking like a frog, legs encasing your arms. He acted like he hadn’t eaten in days, which he probably hadn’t.

“Master used to not feed me for a couple days, though he would treat me if I did something right. But the crackers tasted like cardboard.” The boy shudders at the memories that flood him. You sigh, contented. This was the most he’d spoken. As you got up to leave, you heard a sudden whine. You looked back at the boy, who was now covering his mouth; he didn’t mean to let out any noise. 

“If it would be okay with you, could you stay with me?’ He asks, stuttering through his words. 

“You want me to? Sure, of course,” you say, plopping back down on the floor.

As if it was an instinct, you reached your hand out to pet the hair of the boy, but he quickly flinched away and ended up slamming himself back into the wall, whimpering. 

“I’m so sorry. I-uh,” you tried to find words, “just relax, okay?” He sat down again, face flushed with embarrassment, though continuing to eat. He was used to hands only grabbing him or hitting him, and the reassuring pets were a nice change. 

“Two of my friends are coming over today,” you tell him as he sets the empty bowl on the mattress.

“I know you don’t like strangers but- these two are super nice. One is going to fix your foot up, the other, well, he’s going to check your chip.” He visibly tensed up. 

“Do you have an owner?” You asked. Suddenly, he threw himself into your arms. 

“Please, please don’t make me go back. He doesn’t want me anymore,” the boy sobbed into your thin, cotton shirt. Tentatively, you wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back. 

“I’ll try my best to keep you here,” you whispered a promise to him.   
。。。  
Three knocks caught both of your attentions, and you had instructed the hybrid to stay in the mattress as you brought Hansol and Wonwoo in. 

“He’s down here,” you lead the two through the hallway (which just so happened to be white), until you reached your room. 

As soon as the two saw the hybrid, they gasped. 

“He’s… beautiful,” Wonwoo says, looking him up and down. Hansol nodded in agreement, and kneeled down to be eye level with the hybrid boy. 

“Hey,” he smiled his usual sweet smile, receiving a wary look from the hybrid boy, “I’m Hansol. I’m what you’d call an underground doctor.” Hansol was very intelligent, just as you, Jihoon, and Wonwoo were. All of you were smarter than your ages elicited, finding multiple ways to study sciences- biology. Mostly from your professor, the runner of the hybrid operation you and Jihoon worked for. He taught Hansol for many years. He taught Wonwoo for many years. He taught you and Jihoon- he was still teaching all of you. He was the expert on hybrids. Professor Oh was amazing. 

Of course, all of your elders had day jobs. During the summer- since you were a student- you didn’t have to work. But your elders did.

“That’s Wonwoo. He’s a specialist in chips. You know, the chips are what the government uses to store information on hybrids: name, date of birth, blood type, animal, owner, owner’s state of residence, everything. Unchipped hybrids get,” Hansol pauses, not wanting to shake the boy up too much, “they aren’t good. So, both Wonwoo and I, we’re here to help.”

Wonwoo does the easy stuff first, putting new information into the chip.

“What’s your name?” Wonwoo asks the boy while typing at the speed of light on his laptop.

“Umm,” the boy hums in thought, “the people in the lab with my old master called me 14D.” Wonwoo looks horrified, realizing the poor boy’s past all too quickly. 

“Would you like to choose a new name? Or have ____ choose a new name for you?”

“____? Is that your name?” He asks, looking over to you, who was sitting on your bed. You give him a nod and a smile. He reciprocates your smile with one of his own, and, damn, it was mesmerizing.

“Could you choose a name for me?” He asked, eyes sparkling happily. Shock was the first thing that came over your face. This would be how he was identified for the rest of his life. You stared at him for a minute, taking in his features.

“Joshua,” you told Wonwoo. It means ‘Jehovah saves,’ and maybe, just maybe, he could save- though you weren’t over the top religious, you had most of your beliefs sorted out.

A cute, puppy like smile appeared on his face. He immediately like the name, and Wonwoo typed it into the database. 

“____,” Wonwoo came closer to you after shutting his laptop, “I need to talk to you.”

“I’ll be right back, okay? Stay with Hansol for a minute,” you told the newly named boy, who looked sad, but stayed nonetheless (mostly because of his injury), before going into the hall with Wonwoo.

“I’m pretty sure he grew up in a lab,” Wonwoo starts, startling you- this was definitely not what you were expecting. 

“Only lab hybrids are given names like that- a number and a letter. And he probably was experimented on. They do horrible things to them there. Abuse them, show them off to posh people who act like they’re some sort of freak show. And, on occasion, they abuse them sexually- let people come and do things to them,” he finished, leaving you there, mouth open slightly and eyes wide. 

“What I’m trying to tell you is that you need to be very sensitive with him, very gentle.” This was one of your favourite things about Wonwoo. Though he was the oldest one of the group, he still talked to you, the youngest, with the same sense of maturity.

“I will. Thank you so much,” you say, voice full of gratitude. 

“One more thing,” he says before you enter your room again, “his former owner died last night. I’m not quite sure how. But it’s piqued my interest. I’ll tell you if- once- I found out more.” With that, Wonwoo says his goodbyes and lets himself out.

“Now, Joshua, do you want ____ to stay in here with you while I, uhh, check up on you?” Hansol asked. Wonwoo had also told him everything he had told you, so Hansol was on the same level of understanding as you were. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Okay,” Hansol says, motioning you over with a simple wave. 

“Could you take off your hoodie?” Hansol asks, maintaining his soft, sweet voice. Joshua looks hesitant, not wanting to be so vulnerable.

“It’s okay,” you assure him, hopping off the bed to sit by him, “Hansol won’t hurt you, neither of us will. And we won’t let anyone else hurt you, either.” Slowly but surely, he takes off the hoodie, leaving him how he was when you found him last night- in just a pair of boxers. 

Hansol winced at all the injuries he had, dark, purple and blue bruises littered across Joshua’s torso, arms, and legs. There were multiple cuts, mostly on his back, some scarred over. On his face, there was a single cut from across his cheek.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened to you,” Hansol says, providing Joshua some relief. 

As he continued to clean out the wounds on the hybrid’s body, he made light conversation. You simply held his hand, waiting for a light squeeze when something stung. 

“You know what?” Hansol asked Joshua while wrapping a bandage around his torso. Joshua lifted his head to look up at Hansol curiously.

“You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Do you know what animal you are?” Joshua’s face flushes a light pink at Hansol’s kind words.

“I- my former master said I was a fox. I’m not sure what kind.”

“Ah, well, nonetheless, you’re perfect the way you are.” 

Hansol continues to clean out and put vaseline on wounds.

“Okay, so this might hurt. But I have to clean this out, okay?” Hansol says. He’s made his way down to Joshua’s foot. Joshua simply nods and squeezes his eyes closed, tightening his grip on your smaller hand. 

“Oh, gosh, ____. He’s got a piece of glass wedged into the pad of his foot. I’m going to have to pull it out. Put a pillow in his mouth, he’s going to need it.”

Following Hansol’s orders quickly, you grab a pillow from your bed.

“Sweetheart? Put this in your mouth. Bite down on it when it hurts, okay?” You offer him the pillow, and he accepts, letting the plush object into his mouth, but not yet biting down. 

“All good?” Hansol asks. You give him a quick, ‘yes’ as an answer.

“Hold down his legs for me.”

A mix between a scream, a whimper, and a whine erupts through the room as Hansol starts to slide the shard from Joshua’s delicate skin. He bites down on the pillow, piercing the fabric of the pillow case. He squeezes your arm very hard, you’re surprised it isn’t breaking. You glance to his face quickly, but turn away once you see the tears streaming off his face. You hate seeing anything in pain.

Hansol finishes cleaning the cuts on the top of Joshua’s foot before wrapping it in a thick bandage. Luckily, it didn’t need stitches. 

“Thank you so much, Hansol,” you said, picking the bloody towel up off the floor.

“It’s no problem. I could go out and get him so clothes if you’d like? I think it’s best if you stay with him, especially in this state.” He referred to the sniffling boy lying on the floor.

“Really? Thank you so so so so much,” you said with a happy smile, “when you come back, I’ll have a nice lunch made up for the three of us.”

Hansol pulled you in for a hug, “thanks, ____. I’ll see you in a bit, then.” 

Now it was just you and Joshua.

“Sweetheart,” you called him, “you okay?” You sat down by his side.

“Yes, thank you.”

You pull him gently into your arms, being careful due to his lack of clothes, hoping he’ll relax.

“Am i yours, now?” Joshua asks, his gentle voice addresses you.

“Yes, forever. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

It surprised you how easily he was trusting you now. Compared to last night, he was a different person. 

“I’m glad you found me. Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. Come with me to the kitchen. I’m going to make lunch for us and Hansol. He’s getting you some clothes right now, but he’ll be back in a little while.”

Joshua walked on all fours. Hybrids walk on two feet, just like any human. But you weren’t going to bring that up now.

“What are you making?” Joshua asked, the puppy like curiosity back in his voice.

“Well, i have to see what I have we have. Umm,” you scanned the shelves of the pantry, “snacks, rice, ramen, and cereal. Whatcha want?”

“Whatever you want me to eat,” he responded happily, white tail wagging excitedly.

“Do you like noodles?” You inquire.

“Yes! They’re my favourite.” He smiles that beautiful smile again, melting your heart.

“Ramen it is, then. Hansol likes it, too.”  
。。。  
“Hey, ____, Joshua, I’m back!” Hansol opened the door to your apartment, letting himself in.

“Hey, Hansol,” you greeted kindly.

“I bought clothes, and I brought Chan over. You know, to socialize,” he smiled, as usual.

“Ah, okay, thank you. I have money for you for, and Joshua and I made some ramen for lunch.”

“Thanks, ____.”


End file.
